Realmente te amo
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Leon ha besado a Sora sorpresivamente ¿Que sucedera de ahora en adelante? ¿Podra darse cuenta de lo que realmente sienten ambos? Este fic va a contener Lemon ¡Capitulo 8! Final!
1. Chapter 1

Una figura de cabellos largos se encontraba tendida en la playa… acostado en la arena, habia decidido ir ahí, seria el unico lugar donde pudiera estar consigo mismo… cerro los ojos y lo primero que vino a su mente, fue la figura de aquella chica, rapidamente se levantó

-¿En que demonios estoy pensando?

Inquieto por lo que estaba pensando, decidio regresar al escenario Kaleido… definitivamente no habia sido su dia… no sabia desde cuando, pero comenzaba a preocuparse mas de lo debido por ella, queria acercarse pero se sentia algo nervioso, no sabia como reaccionaria ella… iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta hacia donde lo llevaban sus pasos… al escuchar un par de voces, alzo la mirada

-¿Los dormitorios? ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué me esta sucediendo?

Algo molesto por haberse delatado el mismo, dio vuelta y regreso al escenario Kaleido, realmente se sentia molesto, cerca de ahí, escucho voces

-¿Qué haremos este fin de semana?

-No lo se, Sora, tal vez vayamos a la playa

-¡Que bien! Me preparare

-Yo le avisare a las demas chicas

-¡Si! ¡Ya estoy ansiosa por ir!

Eran Sora y Rozetta, al verlas, Sora saludo como siempre lo hacia

-¡Buenas noche joven Leon!

Sin embargo, los nervios de Leon eran taantos que no contesto y se siguió de largo, la chica quedo algo sorprendida e intento saludarlo nuevamente, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta, Rozetta tomo a Sora por el hombro

-¿Le sucede algo a Leon?

-No lo se… esta mañana estaba bien… ¿Qué tendra?

Sora estaba preocupada por el, sin embargo, cuando Leon estuvo lejos de ella, golpeo la pared con todo el coraje que tenia… ¿Por qué le habia hecho eso? ¿Por qué a ella?

-¿Problemas sentimentales?

Una figura masculina se acercó, Leon lo miro e intento disimular

-No… es solo que…

-Vamos Leon, he visto la escena y me sorprende que aun no puedas decirle nada…

-Mas me sorprende que no le digas a Layla lo que sientes por ella…

Esa frase llego hasta lo mas profundo en Yuri, quien sonrio sarcásticamente

-Yo si puedo decirselo a Layla pero ¿tu? ¡Ni siquiera puedes acercarte a ella! ¡Que vergüenza me das, Leon!

-Ya basta Yuri, ocupate de tus asuntos primero, cuando le hayas dicho a Layla entonces le dire a Sora

-No me tientes Leon

-Tu tampoco Yuri

Ambos hombres se veian desafiantes…

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Era Layla, rapidamente Yuri aclaro su voz

-Nada, Layla

-Kalos nos necesita en su oficina, vamos

Yuri asintió y una vez que Layla hubo desaparecido, le hablo a Leon

-Mas vale que te apresures…

Leon sonrio sarcásticamente y se dio media vuelta, ahora iba aun mas molesto… la situación no era alentadora y su personalidad era demasiado solitaria como para poder decirle a Sora sus sentimientos… decidio regresar a su casa y dormir, era lo unico que deseaba… solo ahí era feliz…

Al dia siguiente, todo comenzo rutinariamente, pero… esta vez, lo habia decidido, le diria a Sora lo que sentia por ella… la obra de El Lago de los Cisnes aun seguia, asi que tenia una oportunidad… y como siempre, todos se prepararon, Sora comenzo a ejecutar la tecnica angelical… pero… hubo algo que se salio de control… justo cuando terminaban la ejecución, Leon no pudo más y… la tomo entre sus brazos, la acaricio y tomo su rostro, Sora lo miro sorprendida, no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, los labios de Leon se posaron en los de Sora… lentamente, Leon la rodeo y Sora quedo en shock….

-¡Jo… joven Leon, us… usted ha…!

Sora miraba a Leon completamente sonrojada y sorprendida

-Sora… yo…

Y sin decir nada, Leon bajo del trapecio lo mas rapido que pudo, lo mismo hizo Sora… el publico no se dio cuenta del beso, asi que todas las fans de Leon y el publico en general aplaudian la ejecución de dicha tecnica…

Una vez que la funcion termino (era la ultima funcion del dia) Sora quiso hablar con el pero… al voltear, ¡¡Leon no estaba! Minutos después, Leon se encontraba dentro de los camerinos, miraba fijamente el espejo, aun recordaba aquel beso… un toquido repentino lo saco de sus pensamientos, Leon no contesto y segundos después, Yuri aparecia

-Vaya, vaya, el elemento sorpresa ¿No es asi Leon? Dime ¿Qué explicación le daras a Sora?

-No se a que te refieres

-Pues yo si… desde cabina se pudo ver perfectamente ese beso… he pedido que borraran eso, no puedo creer que le hagas eso a Sora

Leon miro a Yuri con coraje

-Ocupate de tus asuntos

-Que pena me das, realmente eres deprimente, todos te llaman "El Dios de la Muerte" pero… no puede contra un angel… dime ¿Qué se siente?

Leon volvio a mirar a Yuri con desagrado, repentinamente, varias voces hicieron que ambos jóvenes guardaran silencio… traves de la puerta se podia escuchar claramente todo lo que se decia

-¡¡Felicidades, Sora!

-¡¡Gracias Mia, Ana, Mei, Rozetta, Marion! ¡¡Gracias!

-¿Escuchaste?

Yuri señalaba la puerta

-Solo basta conque habra esa puerta, Leon…

Leon ya se encontraba hasta el limite, Yuri al darse cuenta, iba a jugarse su ultima carta… sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos

-Yuri ¿Hasta cuando estaras ahí?

Era Layla, Yuri volteo rapidamente, Leon pudo darse cuenta que las miradas que al pareja se daba

Leon penso en voz alta una vez que Yuri y Layla se habian retirado

-No entiendo…

Volvio a pensar en voz alta

-Mejor me voy, ha comenzado a dolerme la cabeza…

Cuando abrio la puerta del camerino, se asomo con precaucion… no queria que Sora le interrogara por el beso, la habia besado pero no le habia dicho nada y ademas, la cabeza del joven era un completo remolino…

Salio sigilosamente hasta el estacionamiento donde subio a su coche, a lo lejos, pudo ver a Sora con sus amigas, sumio el acelerador y se fue…

Por el momento, habia escapado de Sora, le estresaba el saber que Sora le preguntaria sobre ese beso… y haria lo que fuera por no decir la verdad… mientras tanto, Sora ya se encontraba en su dormitorio, miraba hacia el mar, Rozetta y Mei se encontraban con ella… Sora veia a lo lejos como un coche convertible se alejaba del escenario Kaleido

-¿Sora?

-¡Sora!

-¿Nos estas escuchando?

-¿¡Eh?

La chica miro a sus dos amigas

-¡No nos estas poniendo atención!

-Lo siento es que…

Sora recordo el beso y levemente se sonrojo

-¡Te has sonrojado!

-¿Hay algo que debemos saber?

Mei y Rozetta miraban a Sora con curiosidad

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No pasa nada! Es que ya tengo sueño

Fingio un bostezo

-Yo tambien me voy a dormir

-Igual yo ¡Que descancen!

-¡Si!

Las 3 chicas se despidieron, Sora entro a su habitación y se acosto en su cama, levemente paso sus dedos en sus labios… cerro los ojos y lo primero que se le vino en mente fue el tierno rostro de Leon besandola, dedicandole una tierna mirada y una sonrisa muy sincera

Rapidamente abrio los ojos ¿En que estaba pensando? Nuevamente la duda la asalto…

Al dia siguiente…

-¡Buenos dias!

-Buenos dias

Sora apenas y hablo

-Buenos…. dias….

-¿Sora?

-¡Sora!

La chica apenas y hablo para caer dormida nuevamente…

-¡Sora, despierta! ¡¡Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para ir a la playa las 3 juntas!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es que… tengo mucho sueño… lo siento Rozetta… ¿Podemos ir mañana?

Y nuevamente Sora se desplomo en la mesa… Rozetta miro a Sora con preocupación

-Sora ¿Estas bien?

-Dejala que descance, no pudo dormir bien, seguro fue la emocion por la ultima funcion…

Mei tranquilizo a Rosetta

-Llevemosla a su habitación

-¡Si!

Justo cuando las dos chicas movian a Sora que se encontraba casi dormida, alguien se ofrecio a ayudarlas

-La llevare a su habitación

Las dos chicas se miraron extrañadas, pero aceptaron, ellas no podian con Sora, la persona que la llevria a su habitación la tomo entre sus brazos como si fuera una pluma, tierna y delicadamente, como pudo subio las escaleras y llego a la habitación de la chica, con toda suavidad, abrio la puerta, la momento de entrar, sintio un ambiente de calidez, la habitación de Sora estaba bellamente decorado, lentamente la recosto en su cama… habia puesto tanta atención en o despertar a Sora, que no se dio cuenta cuando volteo… ¡¡¡Tenia los de Sora a unos cuantos milímetros de los suyos! El ver a la chica tan dulcemente dormida, hizo que su corazon ardiera como el fuego…

-Sora…

Acaricio el rostro de la chica quien aun permanecia dormida

-Te amo…

Y sin decir mas, beso dulcemente en los labios a Sora…

Notas de Lucy: ¡¡¡Hola! ¡¡¡Hola! Bueno como veran, este fic tiene MUCHO toque sentimental, romantico y sobretodo sera un Lemon, asi que estan advertidas por si no les gusta este tipo de fics, por el momento habra una que otra escena algo comprometedora entre Sora y Leon, después vendra lo demas… ¡¡Dejen sus reviews!

Nota: A todas las personas que leyeron el fic Cicatrices, por favor, envienme sumail, hay un pequeño regalo para ustedes!


	2. Chapter 2

Los rayos del sol entraban tenuemente en la habitación de Sora… la chica rapidamente se incorporo… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué habia sucedido? No sabia ni cómo habia llegado hasta ahí… durmió tan profundamente que no se habia dado cuenta de nada… cuando se percato de su vestimenta, llevaba puesta la del dia anterior… un toquido en al puerta la saco de sus pensamientos…

-¡Sora, somos Rozetta y Mei!

-¡Adelante!

Las 2 chicas entraron

-¡Hoy vamos a la playa!

Sora miro a Mei y a Rozetta ¡Era verdad! Habia recodado que el dia anterior habia dicho que irian al dia siguiente

-Sora…

-¡Perdon, en un momento estoy lista!

Mei y Rozetta sonrieron, en cuestion de minutos, Sora ya estaba completamente lista para ir a la playa… cuando llegaron, lograron ocupar un buen lugar ya que no habia mucha gente, Mei usaba un bontio traje de baño en color azul marino y blanco… mientras que Rozetta vestia un traje de baño en color naranja y Sora usaba el color rosa y blanco… todos los trajes de baño eran de dos piezas…

Varios chicos al verlas miraron fijamente ¡¡Realmente hermosas! Las 3 chicas decidieron nadar un poco… sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos eran observadas por alguien… minutos después, Sora salia del mar, aquella persona que las veia quedo completamente hechizada al verla… el agua recorria el cuerpo de Sora, haciendo con esto que el traje de baño se le pegara aun mas a su cuerpo, resaltandolo aun mas… en ese momento, el corazon de aquel chico volvio a latir tan fuerte y rapido como pudo… definitivamente no podia evitarlo… ¡¡¡Se habia enamorado de Sora! Minutos después, Sora, Rozetta y Mei regresaban, el sol comenzaba a teñirse de rojo

-¡Miren! ¡Que hermoso atardecer!

Las 3 chicas quedaron extasiadas al ver semejante espectáculo… cuando ya casi anochecia, llegaron a los dormitorios…

-¡Que descances Sora!

-¡Igualmente Rozetta, Mei!

Sora entro a su habitación y dejo sus cosas de playa en una mesita, iba a bañarse cuando se le cayeron sus lentes de sol, se inclino a recogerlos pero…

-¿Qué es esto?

En el piso se encontraba una hermosa cadena de plata, Sora la tomó, la cadena llevaba un pequeño colgante, era algo parecido a un colmillo, un hermoso colmillo de plata…

-¿De quien sera?

Sora durmió tranquilamente, mientras en otro punto de la ciudad, un chico buscaba desesperadamente algo…

-¿Dónde estara? ¡Demonios!

Habia puesto su casa en desorden, ese colgante era un tesoro muy preciado para el… pero no encontraba nada…

Al dia siguiente, Sora s ehabia levantado antes de lo acostumbrado… el haber ido a la playa el dia anterior habia provocado en ella un relajamiento total… salio de su habitación y se dirigio hacia el comedor, la mayoria de los acróbatas se encontraban ahí

-¡Sora!

Rozetta agito la mano, ahí estaban Ana, Mia, Marion y Mei

Rápidamente la chica tomo asiento al lado de Mei

-¡Buenos dias a todas!

Repentinamente, todos fueron llamados de Sara, Kalos encesitaba a todos en su oficina, se definiria la nueva obra a presentar…

Minutos despues todos estaban reunidos en la oficina de Kalos, El Lago de los Cisnes ya habia terminado y la nueva obra ya estaba lista, seria Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos… los papeles fueron repartidos y Sora se quedo con el papel principal, Leon tendria el papel del principe, Mei (muy a su pesar) tendria el papel de la Reina, Rozetta tambien actuaria como el espejo magico…

Durante la reunion, Sora miraba a Leon sin que este se diera cuenta, habia recordado nuevamente el beso…

-¡A trabajar!

Al escuchar la voz de Kalos, Sora y Leon rapidamente se fueron a ensayar… durante el trayecto de la oficina de Kalos hacia el salon de entrenamiento, ninguno de los dos se dirigia la palabra y en cierta forma, hacia que el ambiente se tensara aun mas…

Leon por su parte, parecia distraido… ¿En donde lo habre dejado?

Sora y Leon practicaron un poco, sin embargo, la poca concentracion de Leon hizo que ese dia fuera un verdadero desastre… no podia coordinarse con Sora y ella por otro lado, el ver a Leon ahí, la hacia ponerse mas nerviosa…

-Practiquemos mañana… no ha sido mi dia…

Leon tenia una cara de desesperación ¡El colgante que Sophie le habia regalado años atrás lo habia perdido! Y sin decir nada, salio del salon, Sora se quedo ah, parada, sin poder hacer nada ya que Leon salio rapidamente… -¿Qué le sucedera?

Rapidamente saco algo de entre sus ropas

-¡Buscare al dueño de este colgante!

Y Sora salio en busca de Rozetta, Mei, Marion y Ana

-¡Chicas! ¿Saben quien es el dueño de esto?

La cadena y el colgante de plata brillaron a la luz

-¡Que hermoso!

Rozetta se acerco para verlo mas de cerca, Marion, Ana, Mia y Mei tambien se acercaron

-¿Es tuyo, Sora?

-No… estaba tirado en mi habitación y… no se de quien es…

Mei miro fijamente la cadena y el colgante… abrio los ojos aun mas

-Si no me equivoco, este colgante es de Leon

Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Mei

-¿Cómo la sabes?

Ana pregunto picadamente

-Cuando Leon y yo hicimos Drácula, tenia un colgante parecido… Sora… tu hiciste la tecnica angelical con el ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta?

Sora miro mas sorprendida a Mei… la verdad es que nunca habia puesto atención a eso…

-Pero dime Sora… ¿Cómo es que estaba en tu habitación?

La pregunta de Mia sorprendio a Sora

-Es que… no lo se…

-Ah!

Todas miraron a Rozetta

-¡Seguro se la habra caido cuando te llevo hasta tu habitación!

Ahora eran Mia, Ana y la mismisima Sora quienes miraban sorprendidas a la chica

-¿¡Como?

-Si, aquel dia que te quedaste dormida aquí, Leon se ofrecio a llevarte hasta tu habitación…

Las 3 chicas miraron algo sonrojadas de Mei, mientras que Rozetta bajo la mirada tambien sonrojada…. La mas sorprendida habia sido Sora… recordaba vagamente lo que habia sucedido… ¡¡¡Esa noche habia soñado que Leon la besaba y lo que era peor… ella le habia correspondido aquel tierno beso!

Sora sintio que el piso se abria… creyo haberlo soñado pero… ahora Mei y Rozetta le confirmaban que habia sido Leon y que no habia sido un sueño…

Dio media vuelta

-¡Las veo después!

-¡Sora! ¿A dónde vas?

Demasiado tarde, Sora ya estaba lejos como para escuchar cualquier cosa que le dijeran… rapidamente tomo el autobús que mas cerca la dejaba de la casa de Leon… entre sus manos apretaba fuertemente la cadena y el colgante… lo acerco a su pecho y tiernamente beso aquel brillante y hermoso colmillo… cuando toco la puerta sentia que el corazón le latia rapidamente, mas aun, sintio que el corazon se le salia al escuchar la vos de Leon por el intercomunicador…

-¿Si?

-Jo.. joven Leon… soy yo, Sora…

No pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando Leon abria las puertas de su casa a Sora, parecia que habia recorrido una gran distancia porque se habia quedado sin aliento…

-Adelante, pasa

Sora entro, el recibidor era precioso, sencillo pero acogedor

-Toma asiento por favor

La chica se sento timidamente…

-Bueno… yo… he venido a entregarle esto… supongo que es suyo

Y extendiendo las manos, aparecio la cadenita y el colgante en forma de colmillo, Leon la miro fijamente

-Es… estaba en mi habitación…

Sora estaba algo sonrojada y Leon sorprendido

-Mu… muchas gracias… por haber ayudado a Rozetta y a Mei…

-No… no es nada…

Leon se acerco para tomar la cadena y el colgante… pero apenas y tomo ambas cosas, acaricio tiernamente la mano de Sora… quien lo miro fijamente…

-Gracias… mi hermana Sophie me lo regalo antes de que falleciera…

Leon tomo entre sus manos la cadena y el colgante, los miro por largo tiempo, sonrio

-¿Me ayudas?

Y diciendo esto, le entrego a Sora la cadena y el colgante, la chica, nerviosamente rodeo el cuello del joven, ambos rostros de acercaron y esto provoco nerviosismo en los dos… las manos de Sora temblaban un poco, una, dos, tres hasta cuatro veces la chica intento abrir el broche pero los nervios lo evitaban… cuando alzo la mirada algo desesperada, se encontro con unos hermosos ojos que la miraban tiernamente… una sonrisa y una mirada que solamente podia ver cuando ambos realizaban la tecnica angelical… Leon tomo entre sus manos las manos de ella y lentamente se acerco a los labios de Sora… la chica hizo lo mismo… habia algo… no sabia que era pero tenia el deseo de probar aquellos varoniles labios que se acercaban aun mas a ella…

Paso un dia y cada vez que Sora y Leon se veian, ambos terminaban sonrojandose… la noticia de que Sora y Leon eran mas que amigos se extendio en todo el escenario, asi pasaron algunos dias y el numero de ensayos para la pareja aumento…

Uno de esos dias, cuando llegaron a practicar, ya estaba la malla de proteccion y los trapecios listos, Kalos habia ordenado que no se les interrumpiera, asi que tendrian el salon de entrenamiento para ellos dos, cosa que hizo que Sora se pusiera nerviosa… tomó el trapecio y comenzo… pero… la chica se distrajo solo por unos segundos cuando…

-¡Sora!

Al escuchar su nombre, reacciono… demasiado tarde… choco con Leon y ambos cayeron…

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… gracias Leon

Cuando Sora abrio los ojos, quedo sorprendida… Leon habia caido tambien y prácticamente la cubria con su cuerpo y lo que era peor… ¡Leon la miraba fijamente! Pudo notar un leve color sonrosado en las mejillas de él… a esa corta distancia, Sora pudo apreciar las facciones tan finas y bien detalladas de Leon, sus ojos, su mirada, sus labios… aquellos ojos la miraban fijamente… recorrieron el rostro de Sora, una mano del joven acaricio el rostro de la chica… Sora se puso muy nerviosa y sintio que su corazon se le saldria… para asombro de Sora… el joven acaricio sus labios tiernamente, parecia que pedian ser besados… y sin mas, Leon puso nuevamente sus labios en los de Sora, recibio los calidos y tiernos besos de Leon, rodeo el cuello del chico para después acariciar su rostro…. Los besos tiernos dieron paso a unos mas candentes… sentir el cuerpo de Leon tan cerca, hacia que algo en el interior de Sora le deseara aun mas… no sabia que era, pero… se estaba dando cuenta que lo deseaba, que ese chico era el hombre perfecto, el ideal… por su parte, Leon tampoco podia esconder lo que sentia por Sora… la amaba, pero al mismo tiempo la deseaba…

Lentamente, Leon y Sora se incorporaron… seguian besandose, esta vez apasionadamente, Leon beso el cuello de Sora, las traviesas manos de Leon acariciaban tiernamente el cuerpo de la chica, quien a su vez habia introducido sus manos en la playera de él y acariciaba el torax de Leon… esto hizo que pequeños gemidos salieran de Leon, quien ya se habia sonrojado… el chico pego a Sora a su cuerpo aun mas… tanto asi, que ambos podian sentir los latidos de sus corazones…

Notas de Lucy: ¡¡¡Hola! Después de una pequeña crisis de inspiración, ¡¡¡Por fin! ¡¡¡Ya estoy con el segundo capitulo! Esta vez tuve que escuchar un poco de musica medio romantica (o al menos en la cual puedo imaginar escenas romanticas (según yo) Je, je, creo que las "escenas subidas de tono" aun no llegan… ¿Ustedes que piensan? La verdad es que pienso que dejar a veces todo a la imaginacion es mejor, no se preocupen hare todo lo posible por hacer que este fic sea un lemon… ;) ¡¡¡¡Ojala les guste este cap!

- **A Misato Kat chan**: ¡¡¡Hola! Je, je, pues sip, fue algo rapido, la verdad es que tenia ganas de hacer un lemon y ya me lo habian sugerido (de hecho hice uno de Saint Seiya) pero creo que me falto mas imaginación…. Y sobre lo de actualizar pronto, yo creo que no podre poner el 3er cap hasta dentro de casi una semana (o un poco mas) por examenes (lo bueno es que ya se acercan las vacaciones :P) ¡¡¡Ojala te guste este cap! Cuidate mucho, tu tambien ;)

- **A Arizu**: ¡¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado este fic y sobretodo que te parezca dulce, je, je lo hago lo mas romantico que puedo ;) ¡¡Ojala te guste este cap!

- **A mishel259**: ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por toda la suerte! Ojala te guste este cap y creo que este fic sera MUCHO mas corto que el de Cicatrices… ;) ¡¡Estamos en contacto!

- **A AomeHb**: T cuento que me encuentro algo atareada, la siguiente semana tendre examenes… y bueno, te aviso que probablemente me tarde un poquito en subir el 3er cap, asi que por favro, paciencia ;) y bueno, la verdad ya extañaba tus amenzas (digo, tus reviews) ¡¡¡Ojala te guste este cap!

- **A Subaruchan**: ¡Muchas gracias por incluir este fic en tu lista! Entiendo que no te haya gustado la pareja Sora/Ken, pero como veras, en este fic no hago mencion del susodicho… y sobre Cicatrices, te dire que entre el cap 20 y 21 (creo) :P pasa algo con Ken… ya viste la invitacion de la boda… ¡¡¡Ojala que te guste este cap!

- **A Carito**: ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te esta gustando! Y sobre el final, solo puedo decirte que ese mismo final motiva todos este fic Sora/Leon… aunque no sucede nada de nada, yo sí hubiera querido que pasara algo…

- **A akirachinty**: ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! - muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, de verdad por cierto, tu mail no aparecio :s ¿que te parece si me envias tu direccion de correo a mi mail? Es: lucyoraki (o hikaruoraki) los dos son de hotmail… ;) y pues el regalo es… bueno, mejor que lo veas tu y me digas si te gusta ;)

- **A kittynaegino**: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y aquí esta el segundo capitulo ¡Ojala te guste!

- **A Atemu no Kitsune**: ¡¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! ¡¡Ojala tambien te guste este cap! Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Un repentino toquido en la puerta hizo que se separaran rápidamente… ambos se miraron sonrojados y sorprendidos de lo que habian sido capaces de hacer…

-¡Ya vamos!

La voz de Sora se dejo escuchar por todo el salon… ambos se miraron, tomaron un poco de aire…

-Te amo… he esperado este momento hace mucho tiempo…

Sora se habia sonrojado…. las palabras de Leon la dejaron aun mas sorprendida….el chico le sonrio tiernamente, le dio un pequeño beso y abrio la puerta… ¡Era Mia! Leon queria que desapareciera, pero trato de disimularlo…

-¡Hola! Yo… lamento interrumpir…

Miro a ambos…

-Esto es lo que tienen que hacer, son una modificaciones a las ultimas escenas…

Y con su computadora, les explico paso por paso, minutos después…

-¡Y eso es todo! Al final, el Principe besa a Blanca Nieves y la despierta del hechizo de la malvada Reina... bueno, me retiro, ustedes han de tener mucho que practicar…

Y diciendo esto, Mia desaparecio del salon para dejar nuevamente solos a Leon y a Sora…

Leon tomo las manos de Sora, la tomo por el menton y acaricio tiernamente su rostro

-Sigamos practicando

-¡Si!

Repentinamente, Sora se acerco aun mas a Leon y lo beso… el chico sonrio, ambos volvieron a subir a los trapecios… ¿Qué habia sido todo eso? Y nuevamente comenzaron a entrenar, esta vez arduamente…

Ya era demasiado tarde cuando ambos salieron de aquel salon… no habia ni una sola alma en el pasillo, Leon miro su reloj

-Es tardísimo, lo mejor sera que vayamos a descansar

Sora asintio, se encontraba tan cansada que no tenia ni siquiera ganas de caminar… sin duda, caeria rendida en su cama….

Al ver Leon el cansancio de la chica tiernamente le sonrio

-Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu habitación

Sora le miro y sonrio feliz, Leon aprovecho para abrazarla tiernamente y se fueron camino a los dormitorios, ya estando en la puerta, Sora volteo a ver a Leon

-Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

Leon toma las manos de Sora y las besa galantemente, la mira fijamente a los ojos y poco a poco se acerca… el corazon de Sora se emociona y ella le corresponde el beso… ¡Y que besos!

Cuando ambos se separan un momento para tomar un poco de aire, Leon mira a Sora como hechizado y Sora sonrie timidamente, se acerca a Leon y lo abraza, la cabeza de ella descansa en el pecho de él… sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo Sora cierra los ojos…

-¿Sora?

La chica no contesta, Leon sonrie

-Otra vez se ha quedado dormida…

Y con gran agilidad toma a Sora entre sus brazos y vuelve a costarla en su cama… tiernamente se acerca a ella y la besa…

-Descansa, mi angel

Sora entreabre los ojos y sonrie

-Hasta mañana

El joven apaga la luz y cierra la puerta, Sora duerme placenteramente… hasta el dia siguiente, Leon ya se encuentra en el calentamiento para seguir practicando, Sora abre la puerte levemente, se encuentra algo apenada por haberse quedado dormida

-Hola, Leon yo…

El chico la mira dulcemente y sonrie

-¿ Es porque te quedaste dormida?

-Si…

Sora no sabe que hacer…

-No tienes de que preocuparte, estabas muy cansada…

-Pero…

-Anda, practiquemos no prestes atención a esas cosas… ven…

Leon extiende su mano y Sora hace lo mismo

-Sabes que yo te amo y que no me importa que sucedan esas cosas Sora… puede dormirte en mis brazos todas las veces que quieras…

La chica sonrie feliz y nuevamente se entregan en cuerpo y alma a la practica, hasta que finalmente llega el dia en el que se estrena Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos… en un principio todo marcha como estaba escrito en el libreto… sin embargo, al llegar al momento mas importante, que es cuando el principe besa a Blanca Nieves deberia ser fingido pero…

Leon acaricia a Sora y se acerca lentamente hacia ella y la mira, por su parte, Sora finge que duerme, pero… al sentir los calidos labios de su novio, corresponde al beso… el publico piensa que es un beso actuado, sin embargo, los dos saben que no es asi…

Han pasado dos semanas desde el estreno, tanto Sora como Leon no han tenido descanso alguno, de echo, nadie en el escenario lo ha tenido, sorpresivamente, Kalos manda llamar a todos…

-La obra esta marchando mejor de lo que se espero… y como recompensa, tienen 5 dias de descanso y comienzan a partir de mañana

Un gran murmullo se deja escuchar, todos se han quedado sorprendidos al escuchar la noticia ya que generalmente no habia tantos dias de descanso…

Todo mundo agradecio a Kalos y se retiraron, mientras que Mei, Sora, Ana, Mia y Rozetta pensban que harian con sus dias libres…

-¡Yo ire a visitar a mi mamá!

Rozetta miro felizmente a todas

-Aprovechare para ir a visitar a mis hermanos, hace tiempo que no los veo…

Mei estaba contenta

-Yo preparare una novela para un concurso que pronto se realizara…

Mia ya se habia puesto sus lentes

-Yo ire a ver a mi papá, ya tiene tiempo que no lo he visitado

Ana sonreia, su padre aun trabajaba en aquel lugar, asi que aprovecharia para trabajar con él

-¿Y tu Sora? ¿Qué haras?

-Yo…

-Sora….

Una voz masculina se dejo escuchar atrás de la chica, quien volteo

-¡Leon!

Las demas chicas veian la escena algo rara… Leon no era de las personas que expresara sus sentimientos en publico y ahora… solo sonreia para Sora… de hecho, las demas chicas se sonrojaron nada mas de ver la tierna sonrisa que Leon le dedicaba a Sora…

-Te invito a salir mañana, yo paso por ti a las 10 am

Leon se despidio de Sora con un tierno beso en la frente, las demas chicas veian rara la situación ya que Leon NUNCA habia sido asi de expresivo…

-¡Wau! Es increíble lo que hace el amor en alguien como el joven Leon

Mia miraba sorprendida aquella escena

-¡Me ha inspirado para escribir mi novela!

Y salio corriendo tras su computadora, casi arrastrando a Ana quien iba a hacer uno de sus chistes, mientras que a Rozetta le brillaban los ojos

-¡Ojala que alguien se enamore asi de mi!

-¡Rozetta!

Sora miraba a la chica algo sonrojada

-¡Si, Sora! ¡Alguien que me quiera tanto o mas como Leon te ama! ¡Voy a preparar mi equipaje!

Y salio rumbo a los dormitorios, tarareando una cacion y brincando cual niña pequeña, mientras que Mei ponia su mano en el hombro de Sora

-¡Suerte! ¡Pero no creas que seras la unica que tendra novio!

Mei agito su mano a lo lejos en señal de despedida, Sora se habia quedado ahí… sonrio, agradecia mucho el apoyo de sus amigas…

Sonriente se dirigio hacia su habitación, Rozetta ya se habia ido, Mei tambien, al igual que Ana, Mia por su parte se encerro en su habitación y prácticamente los dormitorios quedaron vacios…

Sora paso la tarde con Sara, no pudo ver a Leon porque se encontraba algo ocupado… ya al anochecer, Sora se fue a su habitación, mañana seria un gran dia…

Al dia siguiente, Sora se arreglaba para salir con Leon, un toquido en la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos…

-¡Adelante!

Era Leon, quien vestia una playera sin mangas y un pantalón, ambos en color azul marino… se acerco a la chica y deposito pequeños besos, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un hermoso ramo de rosas

-¡Estan preciosas!

-¿Lista?

Sora asintio, rapidamente fue a buscar un florero, minutos después, la pareja salia, subian al automóvil de Leon y se perdian en la distancia…

Primero fue un riquisimo desayuno en uno de los lugares mas rusticos de la ciudad, posteriormente un paseo en el parque, a medio dia la pareja se dirigio a un parque de diversiones, en la tarde, una suculenta comida en unos de los restaurantes mas lujosos…

Algo fuera de lo comun sucedió en ese restaurante, Sora y Leon comian tranquilamente, cuando repentinamente, una chica de escultural figura y cabello pelirrojo se acerco a su mesa, al parecer, habia reconocido a Leon

-¡Hola! ¡Pero que maravilla, Leon Oswald en persona!

-Buenas tardes

Leon contesto cortésmente, pero sin prestarle mucha atención, sin embargo, la chica intento que Leon la mirara

-Oye… ¡Tengamos una cita!

Sora miro sorprendida la actitud de aquella pelirroja, Leon por su parte, apenas y contesto

-No… estoy acompañado de mi novia y no me interesa tener una cita con nadie mas que con Sora…

-¡Pero yo soy mas bonita que ella! ¿Es que no lo vez?

Esta vez fue Sora quien contesto

-Si Leon no quiere salir contigo, deberias de entenderlo… no es bueno obligar a alguien a hacer lo que no quiere…

Y sin decir mas, Sora se puso de pie y salio del restaurante

-¡Sora!

-¡Dejala! No es gran cosa…

La pelirroja tomo a Leon del brazo, intento detenerlo

-Que lastima… tu nunca conoceras el amor verdadero…

Con estas palabras Leon se soltaba de aquelas manos que lo aprisionaban, abandono el restaurante dejando a la pelirroja parada, quien, al reconocer en otra mesa a otro hombre famoso, hizo lo mismo que habia hecho con Leon

El chico alcanzo a Sora en la salida del restaurante, esperaba un taxi

-¡Sora!

Justo cuando Sora subia al taxi, Leon la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo

-¡No te vayas! ¿No entiendes que te amo con toda mi alma? ¿Qué daria mi vida por ti? ¡Sora, yo realmente te amo!

Sora dejo de poner resistencia y Leon la pudo soltar

-Ven, vamonos de aquí….

-Yo tambien te amo, Leon, te amo con toda mi alma, yo… no pude evitar sentir celos… esa chica…

Sora no pudo decir nada mas, tiernamente, Leon cubrio los labios de la chica con los suyos… y ella lo abrazo…

Cuando se separaron, Leon acaricio el rostro de Sora…

-Vayamos a mi casa, ahí comeremos tranquilamente

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en la casa de él, abrazados y viendo el atardecer… recordando cómo se habian conocido y cómo llegaron a enamorarse…

Las horas pasaron y se hizo de noche demasiado pronto, Sora miro su reloj

-¡Ya es muy tarde!

-Si… demasiado tarde como para que regreses… ya es casi media noche, asi que… quedate a dormir esta noche aquí…

Notas de Lucy: ¡¡Hola de nuevo! Ya regrese, a mitad de semana y de examenes, aquí estoy! Ya dentro de poco se acercan las fiestas Navideñas ¡¡Y las vacaciones! ¿Qué mas les puedo decir? Simplemente que disfruten cada momento de su vida!

-A Nadeshiko Malfoy: No hay problema, entiendo cuando la compu se aloca… suele sucederle a la mia ;) por otro lado, me alegra mucho que te este gustando este fic, respecto al otro, he de decirte que la aparcion de Ken fue corta como pareja de Sora… en fin, ojala disfrutes de este cap! Y sobre lo ultimo que sucedió en el cap 2… pues como viste, no paso nada… todavía falta un poquito mas….

Y si te soy sincera, este es el primer fic lemon que haria de KS (en fin, tendre que hurgar en mi cabeza haber que sale)

-A Arizu: ¿Verdad que si? Es bonito darse cuenta cuando el amor es puro y cuando realmente amas a esa persona... (huy, ya me puse sentimental) No, ya en serio, tienes toda la razon (suspiro)

-A Atemu no Kitsune: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y aquí estoy de vuelta! ¡Ojala te guste este cap!

-A AomeHb: Je, je, Pues digamos que Leon ama tanto a Sora que… bueno… en fin… y Sora tambien lo ama mucho sobre mis examenes… ejem, he de decirte que el primero ya lo pase bien, asi que solo me faltan 3 mas y listo, ya casi estoy lista para que no vayamos de caceria ;)

-A Carito: ¡Muchas gracias! Lo del colgante lo pense por Seshomaru… me quede con el trauma de que se parecen un poco… sobre el final de la serie ¿en que parte te quedaste? En cuanto pueda te envio algo ;) sobre los abrazso y besos en la malla… poues en este ya viste en que quedo… ¡¡Ojala te guste este cap!

-A kittynaegino:¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y aquí esta por fin el 3er cap!

-A marion-asakura: ¡Dentro de poco vendra el lemon, asi que no te preocupes, solo un poquito de paciencia ;)

-A Subaruchan: ¡¡Hola! Aun falta el big moment… no mucho, tal vez en el proximo cap de la sorpresa o dentro de 2 caps… no falta mucho aun ¡¡Cuidate tu tambien!

-A ¿: Prometo que lo seguire, por lo pronto, ya esta el tercer cap!

Nota: A Akiarchinty: Aquí puse mio mal, pero desgraciadamente no salio bien, aquí lo envio de vuelta: lucy(aquí va un guion bajo)oraki o tambien hikaru(guion bajo)oraki, ambos son de hotmail, la vez anterio lo puse pero no aparecio el guion bajo… asi que aquí lo pongo de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

Al escuchar estas palabras, Sora se sonrojo levemente… Leon la mira sorprendido y segundos despues da media vuelta, dandole la espalda a Sora…

-¿Su…sucede algo, Leon?

El chico estaba mas sonrojado que Sora… ¿Acaso le habia pedido a Sora que se quedara ahí? ¿Con el?

-¿Leon?

El rostro de Sora se entristecio

-Yo… lo siento… creo que lo mejor es que me vaya…

Al escuchar estas palabras, Leon abrio los ojos aun mas y sin dar tiempo a nada, tomo a Sora de una mano

-¡No! ¡Quedate conmigo esta noche!

Ahora era Sora la que se habia sonrojado aun mas, Leon por su parte se habia quedado paralizado ante aquellas palabras que habian salido de sus labios…

Lentamente solto a Sora

-Yo… no quise…

Sora, aun sonrojada, se acerco a Leon y lo abrazo, dejando al chico aun mas sorprendido…

-Me quedare esta noche

El chico la rodeo con sus brazos, la miro tiernamente, aun se encontraba sonrojado

-Gracias, Sora

Y ambos subieron, Leon le mostraria cual seria su habitación

-Hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana…

Ambos se besan tiernamente y Sora entra en la habitación, Leon por su parte suspira, mira la puerta unos segundos y decide ir hacia una pequeña terraza que tiene vista al mar… cerca de ahí tiene una hamaca, el sueño se le ha ido por completo despues de lo sucedido, asi que decide ver el amanecer que ya esta proximo… el sueño comienza a vencerle cuando…

Dentro de sus sueños ve a Sora, la chica se acerca, se sienta a un lado de el, acaricia el rostro del chico

-Leon…

El joven no puede contenerse y la atrae hacia si, Sora se deja llevar y ambos se funden en un tierno y apasionado beso…

-Te amo, Sora…

-Te deseo… Leon…

Nuevamente Leon cierra los ojos… el haber soñado con Sora es lo mejor que le ha pasado, las ultimas palabras de Sora resuenan en la mente de Leon, el chico cae en un sueño profundo… hasta que los rayos del sol iluminan por completo la terraza y tocan los ojos de Leon… cuando abre los ojos sonrie ¡Ha sido el sueño mas hermoso que ha tenido! Pero… repentinamente, siente que alguien mas se encuentra en la hamaca… sorprendido ¡¡Descubre que Sora esta acostada en la hamaca con él!

Nuevamente, un rojo carmesi cubre el rostro de Leon, entonces… ¿¡No fue un sueño? Leon ve a Sora profundamente dormida… no quiere despertarla, asi que la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva nuevamente hasta su habitación… deposita a Sora en la cama y…

Sorpresivamente Sora rodea el cuello de Leon, lo atrae hacia ella y ¡¡Lo besa! Leon aun se acuerda sobre lo que le habia dicho a Sora la noche anterior… y sobre lo que ella le habia dicho entre sueños…

Esta vez, Leon decide acompañar a Sora y como ella lo rodea del cuello, Leon no opone resistencia… se acuesta al lado de ella y asi pasan las horas… hasta que Leon despierta nuevamente… se levanta al no ver a Sora a su lado

-¿Sora?

Escucha que alguien tararea una cancion, rapidamente se levanta, la melodía proviene del baño ¿¡Del baño?

Leon se levanta lo mas rapido que puede, se oye que alguien cierra una llave de agua y… demasiado tarde… él, que es tan buen acróbata y que ha hecho tantas tecnicas que han puesto casi en riesgo su propia vida, cae estrepitosamente de la cama… quedando en el piso todo adolorido…

-¿Leon?

Sora ha salido del baño… usa una hermosa bata en color blanco

-¿Leon?

Nadie contesta…

-¿Ya se habra ido a su habitación?

Al no recibir respuesta decide cerrar la puerta, en ese instante, Sora descubre a Leon en el piso, del otro lado de la cama

-¡Leon! ¿Qué sucedió?

Leon la mira entre apenado y sonrojado

-Yo… me cai de la cama…

El chico no evita mirar a Sora… toma la mano de la chica y ambos se levantan… Leon se encuentra todo adolorido…

-Pense que ya te habias ido a tu habitación…

Sora lo mira preocupada

-Sora… hay algo… hay algo que quiero preguntarte…tu… tu…

Leon no puede articular palabra alguna… las gotas de agua han mojado un poco aquella bata, resaltando en Sora su hermoso cuerpo…

-Yo… yo mejor regreso cuando ya te hayas vestido… yo… yo tambien me voy a bañar…

Sora le sonrie y Leon sale de ahí casi con los nervios destrozados ya que no hara nada que Sora no quiera hacer… pero… él ya no puede esconderlo por mucho tiempo…

Algo mas tranquilo, regresa a su habitación… esta tan sumido en sus pensamientos que mecánicamente se mete a la ducha… despues de algunos minutos, Sora ya se encuentra lista, repentinamente, el telefono suena y Sora contesta, era Yuri, quien al escuchar la voz de Sora, habla animadamente con ella y la felicita… Sora se sonroja un poco, por su parte, Yuri le pide a Sora que le diga sobre la presentacion de gala que se hara en parejas…

Emocionada, Sora toca la puerta de la habitación de Leon

-Adelante, Sora

La chica abre la puerta

-¿Leon?

-¿Si?

La voz se escucha en una habitación continua, Sora se da cuenta que Leon esta en la ducha y… sin mas, el corazon de la chica late aun mas rapido que de costumbre… se sonroja y…

Cuando Sora alza la mirada… casi se desmaya de la impresión… ¡¡¡A traves del espejo del baño ha visto a Leon de espaldas!

-L… Leon… era el joven… el joven Yuri…

Sora apenas puede articular palabra alguna, Leon ha salido del baño y mira a Sora quien se encuentra dandole la espalda…

-¿Sucede algo?

Sora da media vuelta y lo mira mas sonrojada aun y con mucha pena… Leon no entiende pero… al voltear y darse cuenta de lo sucedido, ya no sabe ni que hacer…

-Sora… tu…

La chica asiente…

-Yo… lo siento Leon… mejor voy afuera…

Y rapidamente la chica sale de la habitación de Leon, minutos despues, el chico sale, ya estan listos para ir a cenar…

Cuando entraron al restaurante, uno de los meseros los guio hasta una mesa apartada… Sora tomo asiento y Leon hizo lo mismo…

La cena fue realmente exquisita, tanto Sora como Leon disfrutaron tranquilamente y sin la interrupcion de nadie, despues, Leon decidio llevar a Sora a dar un paseo por la ciudad… a lo lejos podia verse la ciudad bellamente iluminada y el cielo estrellado que habia sobre ellos brillaba con mayor intensidad…

Se detuvieron un momento en un puente bellamente iluminado, a lo lejos, la luna brillaba sobre las tranquila aguas…

Ya se acercaba la Navidad, asi que todo era festivo… Leon abrazo a Sora

-¿Dónde vas a pasar la Navidad?

-Ire a visitar a mis papas en Japon ¿Y tu?

-Yo… me quedare aquí… te extrañare Sora…

La chica comprendio que Leon no tenia ningun familiar con quien pasar la Navidad asi que…

-¿Y si vienes conmigo a Japon?

Notas de Lucy: ¡¡¡Hola! No volvera a pasar ;) ya no dejare en suspenso a nadie ;) ¡¡¡Ojala que les guste este cap! Y bueno, gracias a una sugerencia, este fic tendra su especial de Navidad… ¡¡¡Ojala les guste!

-A Misato Kat chan: ¡¡Hola! Pues te cuento que ya estoy en mi ultima semana de examenes, cuando leas esto, ya me faltaran solamente dos examenes… tambien te cuento que me toco hacer una exposición de cultural general sobre anime… vaya "sacrificio" que voy a hacer… por otro lado, me alegra mucho que te este gustando este fic y a mi tambien me gustaria encontrarte pronto por el msn ;)

-A Arizu: ¡¡Que bueno que te este gustando! Tal vez el lemon aparezca hasta el viaje a Japon (como quien dice, hasta el siguiente capitulo)

-A AomeHb: ¡¡Que bueno que ya estes de vacaciones! Si… suele ser conocido, pero como vez, no paso nada de nada… cuando puedas me pasas el chisme… ¡¡¡Gracias por los buenos deseos! Este fin de semana ya podemos irnos de caceria ;)

-A Mariangela: ¡¡¡Gracias por la recomendación y tambien por haberme dado los datos sobre la historia del manga y anime! Si, lo se… por eso este cap ya no lo hice… ademas, desde antes de cortar asi la escena, ya tenia planeado que Mia interrumpiera… pero queria que interrumpiera justo cuando se dan el beso… finalmente decidi que Mia interrumpiera solamente tocando la puerta… a mi tambien me gustaria que platicaramos por el msn ;)

-A Carito: Je, je, la verdad es que en un principio no habia puesto mucha atención, pero despues de ver a los dos… dije: ¡¡Se parecen bastante! Por cierto… hay otro personaje que se parece a Leon pero no recuerdo quien es… ¡¡¡No es posible, no me acuerdo! Y en cuanto pueda (que terminen mis examenes) te enviare el final de Kaleido… y sobre que escribo por gusto… ¡¡¡Muchas gracias! Pues poco a poco la imaginación ha ido escribiendo todo esto :P ¡¡Tu tambien cuidate mucho!

-A kittynaegino: ¡¡Que bueno que te guste! Y aquí esta el cap 4

-A Nadeshiko Malfoy: ¡Que bueno que te encante! ¡¡Me alegra mucho! Sobre la pelirroja… pues bueno, salio de la nada :P je, je, je lo que pasa es que me puse a pensar: Esta bien, ambos se aman pero… si se pone a prueba ese amor, no se van a dar cuenta si realmente se aman o no, ademas de reforzar lo que uno siente por el otro… la verdad es que es bueno darse cuenta que cuando uno ama a alguien mas, los demas obstáculos no importan, huy, creo que ya me puse sentimental y romantica… :P Y sobre la suerte que tiene Sora… vaya que sí tuvo mucha suerte… ha visto lo que NINGUNA de nosotros vio durante el anime… quien fuera Sora…

-A Subaruchan: ¡¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Ojala te encuentres bien… como veras, Sora si quedo dormida… con Leon en la cama pero dime ¿Qué te parecio lo de la ducha? Yo me lo imagine y… de plano… j eje je que cosas ando pensando no? Bueno, me gustaria ver al actualizacion de tu fic!

Creo que es todo por el momento… a todas ¡¡¡Cuidense y echenle ganas a todo!


	5. Chapter 5

Los rayos del sol iluminaban los rostros de Sora y Leon, se encontraban el e Aeropuerto Internacional, ya tenian todo listo para su viaje a Japon, Sora ya habia hablado con sus padres y estuvieron de acuerdo en que llevara a Leon, algunas horas de vuelo despues, la pareja llegaba a Japon, tomarian un taxi hasta la casa de los padres de Sora, al llegar, fueron recibidos con mucha cordialidad, Yume ya habia crecido aun mas y en cuanto vio a Sora corrio a sus brazos

-¡Que alegria Sora!

-¡Mamá, Papá!

El encuentro fue muy emotivo

-Les presento a mi novio, Leon Oswald

El joven estrecho la mano del papá de Sora

-Mucho gusto

-Sora nos ha hablado mucho de ti en sus cartas

-¡Papá!

Sora se habian sonrojado

-Pero pasa, ponte comodo

Le dieron una habitación y acompaño a Sora al supermercado, irian a comprar las cosas para la comida, ahora, tanto ella como él iban tomados de la mano y claro esta, que para alguien como él, era imposible pasar desapercibido, muchas jovencitas y mujeres maduras, se detenian a verlo, para él era algo extraño, mientras que Sora, se sonrojaba por los comentarios que escuchaba de las demas mujeres sobre Leon… y que el no entendia…

-¿Sucede algo?

Leon mira a Sora algo curioso

-No… nada es que… ellas piensan que eres muy guapo…

Leon miro a Sora sorprendido

-¿Quiénes?

Y fue cuando lo noto, una mujer madura le sonreia abiertamente, coqueteando con él. La respuesta de Leon fue tan rapida que no dio tiempo a nada, rodeo a Sora tiernamente, tomo a la joven por el menton y… la beso…

Esto ocasiono que todas las mujeres que lo veian, siguieran su camino decepcionadas al saber que ya tenia novia…

Cuando se separaron, Sora se encontraba tan roja como un tomate…Leon le dedico la mas tierna de las sonrisas

-Te amo…

Sora se acomodo en el pecho de Leon y cerro los ojos

-Yo tambien te amo

Cuando la puerta del supermercado se habria, una joven se detuvo en seco…

-¿Sora?

La joven se quedo sorprendida

-¡Sora! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Era una de las compañeras de clases de Sora

-¡Que bueno que has venido! Mira, hoy se hara una celebración en nuestra antigua escuela ¡Estas invitada!

No dio tiempo a mas… aquella joven salio corriendo, a lo lejos agito la mano en señal de despedida

-¡Te esperamos a las 4 pm!

Sora no pudo decir nada, suspiro

-¿Quieres ir?

-Si

Leon asintio

-Me gustaria mucho conocer la escuela en donde estudiaste

Sora se sonrojo… minutos despues llegaron a su casa y Sora conto todo a sus padres durante la comida

-Vayan, diviertanse

Los padres de Sora sonreian, finalmente su hija habia encontrado la felicidad

-¡Gracias!

Esa misma tarde, Sora y Leon se dirigieron a la escuela, ambos caminaron durante un rato por los pasillos que habia, todos llenos de puestos

-¡Sora!

-¡Hola Sora!

Varios antiguos compañeros de clases se acercaron a saludar

-¡Chicos! ¿Cómo estan?

-Ya he encontrado trabajo en una compañía

-¡Felicidades Akira!

Un chico de cabellos negros sonreia triunfante

-Siempre ha sido asi… y nunca cambiara…

Una joven de cabello anaranjando sonrio

-¿Y tu Miki?

-Pues yo…

La joven vacilo

-Lo que pasa es que Miki y Akira se han casado…

-¡Nanase!

Tanto Akira como Miki se sonrojaron

-Asi es… meses despues de tu viaje a los E.U, fuimos testigos de cómo Akira le pedia matrimonio a Miki… ¡¡Fue tan romantico!

Leon observaba la escena… Sora al darse cuenta de que su novio no entendia nada, volteo a verle y le explico todo… cosa que hizo que tanto Miki como Akira y Nanase, fijaran su mirada en aquel joven

-Es muy guapo…

Nanase no le quitaba la vista a Leon y hablaba en voz baja (ademas de que dos corazones aparecieron en lso ojos de la joven)

-Lo siento Nanase, pero este joven ya esta apartado…

-¿¡Que dices Miki? ¡No deberias decir esas cosas, ya estas casada!

-Miki tiene razon Nanase, solo mira el rostro de él y el de Sora…

Nanase miro fijamente a Sora… ¡¡Pudo ver que los ojos de la joven brillaban intesamente! Rapidamente fijo su vista en Leon ¡¡El tambien hacia lo mismo! Ponia atención a cada palabra que Sora decia… ademas de que, instintivamente, Leon rodeo a Sora, poniendo su mano en la cintura de la joven, cosa que hizo que Nanase se sonrojara… una vez que Sora termino de explicarle a Leon la conversación, Sora volteo a ver a sus compañeros solo para encontrarse a Nanase con unos ojos que brillaban intensamente y a los que casi les asomaba una lagrima…

-¿Sucede algo?

-¡Fantastico! ¡He conocido a la pareja perfecta!

Nanase se alejo hablando sola sobre la pareja ideal…

-Disculpala, no ha tenido mucho éxito en el amor y ahora se le ha dado por leer novelas romanticas… por eso se ha puesto muy sensible…

-¡Por cierto, quiero presentarles a mi novio!

-Leon Oswald

El joven extendio la mano

-Akira Ruri

-Miki Ruri

Repentinamente aparecio Nanase y sin decir nada, tomo a Sora y a Leon de la mano

-¡Acompañenme!

Y llevo a ambos a un salon…

-¡Aquí estan! ¡Ahora tienen que casarse!

-¿¡Casarnos?

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron

-¡Asi es! ¡Esto es un festival y aquí esta el registro civil! ¡O se casan o se van a la carcel!

En el interior de aquel salon podia verse en letras grandes un letrero que decia carcel y en la entrada del salon, con letras grandes y adornado con corazones, se leia: Registro Civil

-Asi es…

Un joven de cabellos violetas aparecio

-¡Shiro!

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal Sora?

-Todo esto fue idea de Shiro, dijo que seria un éxito…

-Al principio nadie queria venir, pensaron que esto era en serio…

-Hasta que Nana y yo pusimos el ejemplo

-¿¡Nana? ¿Desde cuando le dices asi?

Miki y Akira se sorprendieron, al igual que Sora

-Bueno, es que… solo me dice asi porque somos muy buenos amigos ¿Verdad Shi?

-¿¡Shi?

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos

-Todo esto esta muy raro Nanase…

Y la joven, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada hablo

-¡Nada! ¡Aquí los que tienen que casarse o iran a la carcel son Sora y Leon!

Justo cuando Sora explicaba a Leon lo sucedido, el joven sonrio, tomo de las manos a Sora y…

-No importa si es un juego o no, ya lo he pensado bastante bien, hemos pasado por muchas cosas…

Shiro miraba atento a la pareja, el era el unico que entendia lo que Leon decia y al escuchar la conversación, hizo que todos guardaran silencio

-¿Qué sucede Shi?

Nanase ardia en curiosidad

-Guarda silencio por favor, que algo importante esta por suceder…

Shiro hablo en voz baja, Leon continuo

-… te amo Sora y para mi el simple hecho de tener que separarme de ti cada noche es terrible, cuento las horas que faltan para poder verte, quiero compartir cada momento de mi vida contigo, las cosas buenas y las malas, quiero sentir cada parte de tu cuerpo junto al mio, quiero hacerte la mujer mas feliz, quiero que me contagies tus ganas de vivir, tu vitalidad, quiero que seas mia para toda la vida Sora…

La joven veia a Leon completamente sonrojada

-… hoy hare lo posible por hablar con tus padres, Sora ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Y sin mas, Leon abraza a Sora, todos miran la escena sorprendidos

Y para sopresa de ella, Leon saca una cajita, la abre y… Sora no vacila, toma aquel hermoso anillo con una luna y un sol entrelazados grabados con las iniciales de ambos y Leon lo coloca en la mano de Sora

Nadie sabe que hacer o decir ya que ninguno de ellos comprendio lo que Leon dijo, sin embargo, se oye un aplauso, tanto Sora como Leon voltean a ver quien es, nada mas y nada menos que Shiro

-Amas mucho a Sora

Leon lo mira

-¡Vaya! Conque sabes ingles

-Asi es, muchas felicidades por ustedes dos

-¡Gracias!

Sora sigue sonrojada

-¿Y bien?

Nanase sigue impaciente

-Ellos no necesitan de juegos como este

Shiro mira a Nanase

-Le acaba de proponer matrimonio en serio… y ella acepto…

Notas de Lucy: ¡¡¡Hola! ¡¡Aquí Lucy Oraki reportandose! En verdad no saben el trabajo que me ha costado terminar este cap! Aunque finalmente lo he terminado! Bueno, me fallo, lo siento en verdad porque dije que el lemon vendria como especial de Navidad y no lo hice… solo deseo que este cap les guste! Quise poner algo asi y si les soy sincera no se ni porque… pero… me imagine la forma en la que Leon le hubiera pedido matrimonio a Sora y bueno, esto fue lo que salio… solo tenganme paciencia ¿mas:P je, je, solo un poquito mas… solo un cap mas…

**A Arizu**: ¡¡Que bueno que te esta gustando! Ojala que este cap tambien! Y bueno, sobre el lemon "hacia Japon" no te preocupes, no se pudo pero… bueno, en el proximo capitulo lo veras ;) y claro, estoy inspirandome todo lo que puedo para que para Sora y Leon sea un momento muy muy especial e inolvidable… solo espero cualquier excusa para que se de… ;)

**A Nadeshiko Malfoy**: ¡¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado! Sobretodo que te haya parecido graciosisimo… en serio, eso quiere decir que lo que imagine si pude plasmarlo. Sobre el lemon, pues veras, creo que sera en la celebración de Año Nuevo…

**A Misato Kat chan**: ¡Que te cuento! ¡¡Ya estoy de vacaciones! ¡¡Por fin! Nada mas tengo que presentar unos semestrales regresando pero por lo menos ya no me preocupo tanto como antes ;) ¡¡Estamos en contacto!

**A AomeHb**: ¡Hola! Me dio mucho gusto platicar contigo por el msn! Je, je, y como veras, ya actualice, no me demore (estuviste a punto de no llevarme de caceria) y todo porque no me inspiraba… pero ahora ¡¡¡Si nos vamos de caceria!

**A Subaruchan**: Pues sip, digamos que oficialmente ¡¡En el proximo capitulo viene el lemon! Ahora si, je, je, sera regalo de Año Nuevo… ;)

**A Carito**: ¡¡Hola!¿Como estas? ¡¡Animos! ¡¡Que bueno que te ha gustado! No te preocupes, todos tenemos algunos problemitas, asi que no te preocupes, si algun dia quieres desahogarte, cuentas conmigo ;)

**A kittynaegino**: Pues veras, por el momento ya aceptó ser la Señora de Oswald, pero el lemon vendra como regalo de Año Nuevo… ;)

**A Mariangela**: ¡Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa! No he dejado a nadie con la inquietud ;) ¿¡Como que una experiencia personal propia? OoO je, je, ;) Ojala te guste este cap! ¡¡Estamos en contacto! ¡¡Saludos!

**A caro**: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí esta el 5º cap!

**A ShIrOn-cHaN dEmOn On HiGh**: ¡¡Me has dejado con el ojos cuadrado! Porque en este cap incluí a un personaje con el nombre de Shiro! OoO je, je, no te preocupes, aquí tienes el 5º cap!

**A Utena-Puchiko-nyu**: Asi es, aun no pasa nada, pero todo con calma... la verdad es que debo de tener un pretexto para que suceda... no te preocupes que en Año Nuevo pasara...

Y bueno, cuando lean esto, faltara un dia para Nochebuena y dos para Navidad, asi que a todas ustedes les deseo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD! Actualizare antes de Año Nuevo, asi que no se preocupen ;) ¡¡Seguiremos en contacto!


	6. Chapter 6

Despues de lo sucedido, Sora y Leon regresaron a la casa de los padres de ella

-Señores, quiero hablar seriamente con ustedes

Los 3 tomaron asiento, mientras que Yume dormia su siesta vespertina

-Señor y señora Naegino, he hablado con Sora sobre esto y quiero pedir su mano

Los padres de Sora quedaronsorprendidos ¿Pedir la mano de Sora?

-¿Estas seguro? El dar un paso tan importante como lo es el matrimonio es adquirir responsabilidades, si ustedes llegan a tener familia, hay que amar, proteger y guiar a sus hijos…

-Estoy conciente de todo eso señor, es por eso mismo que le he pedido a Sora que se case conmigo y es por eso que tambien he querido hablar con ustedes…

La madre de Sora miraba seriamente a la pareja

-Sora ¿estas conciente?

-Si

-¿Leon?

-Yo tambien soy conciente de ello

Loa padres de Sora se miraron

-Pues no habiendo alguna otra cosa mas y como ambos estan concientes, nosotros estamos de acuerdo tambien, Sora, tienes nuestro permiso para casarte con Leon

Sora y Leon se miraron, se tomaron de la mano, mientras que la madre de Sora lloraba de emocion, el padre se habia puesto de pie, estrecho la mano de Leon y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Pasaron algunos dias y Navidad se acerco, hubo un pequeño intercambio de regalos y la familia Naegino junto con Leon decidieron descansar temprano, ya que el padre de Sora trabajaba al dia siguiente… pronto llegaria el Año Nuevo y la celebración seria grande… dias antes de Año Nuevo, el telefono se dejo escuchar

-¿Bueno? ¡Madre! ¿Invitarnos? ¿En Año Nuevo? ¡Es un honor! ¡Claro que iremos!

Minutos despues, la madre de Sora colgaba el telefono, Sora miraba con curiosidad a su madre

-¿Sucede algo?

Los ojos de su madre brillaron de felicidad

-Mis papás y los de tu padre nos ha invitado a pasar el Año Nuevo con ellos

-¡Que felicidad! ¡Hace tiempo que nos veo a los abuelos!

-Asi es, asi aprovecharas para que Leon conozca parte de Japon

Sora se puso de pie y fue directamente hacia la habitación de Leon

-Pasa

-¡Los abuelos nos acaban de invitar a celebrar el Año Nuevo con ellos! ¡Iremos a Saitama!

Leon miraba a Sora algo sorprendido

-¿Sucede algo?

-Tu familia es muy unida, Sora

La chica comprendio el motivo de aquellas palabras y tiernamente se acerco a Leon, acaricio el rostro del chico

-En un futuro no muy lejano tambien sera tu familia

Leon sonrio y abrazo a Sora, quien se acerco mas a él y lo beso, el chico por su parte acaricio el pelo de ella, primero fueron pequeños besos y luego comenzaron los besos mas apasionados… se separaron solo para tomar un poco de aire, ambos estaban sonrojados

-Pasado mañana nos iremos

Sora cerró la puerta dejando a Leon parado y sonrojado…

2 dias despues, la familia Naegino y Leon tomaban el tren bala para Saitama, aun en el tren, Leon levantaba suspiros entre las colegialas que ahí se encontraban, sin embargo, esto no le importaba a Sora en lo mas minimo y mucho menos a Leon, ambos ya estaba comprometidos y no habia nada ni nadie que los separara…

La casa de los abuelos de Sora era una casa tradicional japonesa, con un jardin bellamente decorado, fueron recibidas por una ama de llaves

-Por aquí, por favor

Todos entraron en la tradicional casa, el ama de llaves desaparecio para anunciar a los amos que ahí se encontraban ya sus hijos

-Pasen por favor

Una vez que fueron conducidos a una de las habitaciones, se escucharon algunas risas en el interior de una habitación

-¿Recuerdas el viaje a Niigata?

-¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Y como olvidarlo?

Cuando abrieron la puerta, dos parejas de matrimonios ya de edad avanzada reian, a su lado, podian verse algunas botellas de sake

-¡Papa! ¡Mama!

Los padres de Sora no salian de su asombro, ¡¡Los dos matrimonios estaban tomando sake y podia verse un leve sonrojo en el rostro de los 4!

-¡Hijos, cuanto tiempo sin verlos!

Uno de ellos intento ponerse de pie pero el equilibrio le fallo

-¡Papá!

El padre de Sora corrio a auxiliarlo

-¡Dejame, que aun puedo ponerme en pie!

La madre de Sora intentaba tranquilizar a su madre, justo en ese momento, la abuelita se percato que Leon estaba ahí

-¿Quién es? ¡Mira nada mas, dejo de verte un par de meses y traes a un joven muy guapo!

-¡Mamá!

-Di… disculpa abuelita Aya, es que, él es mi prometido

-¡Sora! ¡Mi nietecita querida! ¡Que hermosa estas! ¡Mira cómo has crecido! ¿Y quien dices que es?

Aya se puso de pie, se acerco a Sora y la abrazo

-¿No hay nada para mi?

-¡Pero papá!

El padre de Sora hacía el intento porque su padre volviera a sentarse

-¡Sora! ¡Mi nieta!

-¡Abuelito Taki!

Taki abrazo a Sora tiernamente

-Yo te vi desde que eras chiquititita…

Leon aclaro su voz un poco, Sora le miro

-Hay algo que quiero decirles, quiero presentarles a mi prometido Leon Oswald

Todos los presentes miraron al joven con sorpresa

-Vaya, hasta que por fin mi nieta se casara… ¡Salud!

Una mujer que estaba sentada aun, tomo otro poco de sake

-Je, je, je, has de perdonar nuestra mala educación, no nos hemos presentado aun

-Mi nombre es Azuma y mi esposa es Aya, somos abuelos de Sora por parte de su mamá

-Mi nombre es Taki y mi esposa es Kumiko, somos abuelos de Sora por parte de su papá

Una vez terminadas las presenteaciones formales, los abuelos de Sora tomaron una decisión que dejaria un poco sorprendidos a los padres de la chica

-¿Saben? Ustedes son jóvenes… no tienen por que estar en platicas de viejos ¿Verdad Aya?

-Es cierto cariño

-Lo que tienen que hacer ustedes, es ir a divertirse, supongo preciosa que no lo has llevado a conocer los lugares mas importantes de Japon…

-No… aun no abuelito Azuma…

-¿¡Pues que esperan?

-Pero papá…

-¡Nada de peros! ¡A mi edad yo iba a todas las fiestas de Año Nuevo! ¡Asi que tienes nuestro permiso para llevarlo a conocer!

Minutos despues, los padres de Sora fueron convencidos

-Cuidense mucho

-¡Si!

Sora y Leon salieron de la casa de los abuelos con una pequeña mochila, ahora si, la aventura comenzaria… primero viajaron por la costa, primero a Mito, despues a Sendai, llegaron a Aomori y se dirigieron hacia Akita, despues Niigata, Sora y Leon se divertian mucho, casi no habia tiempo para nada, se habian tomado cientos de fotos donde ambos salian juntos, ya fuera cerca de un palacion o junto al mar… partieron a Toyama y Kanazawa, llegaron a Otsu y finalmente a Kyoto…

Cuando llegaron a esta ciudad, era aun demasiado temprano y faltaban horas para la llegada del Año Nuevo

-Busquemos un hotel, debes descansar

Sora asintio, Leon por su parte ya se habia costumbrado poco a poco al horario de Japon… cuando encontraron un hotel, rapidamente se registaron…

-Dos habitaciones por favor

-Aquí tienen sus llaves

El botones los condujo hacia el piso 32, el hotel era bastante ostentoso, de hecho, Sora hubiera preferido algo mas modesto, pero Leon se opuso

-Esta vez me toca a mi, yo pago el hotel

Ambos se instalaron ya era 31 de diciembre, el hotel ofrecia una cena de Año Nuevo entre todos los huéspedes, el unico requisito que pedian era que los varones vistieran de etiqueta, mientras que las mujeres vestirian el tradicional kimono…

Ambos tomaron un breve descanso, ya que venían un poco cansados del viaje, pasaron algunas horas y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era la hora de la comida, Sora y Leon bajaron, pero decidieron no comer en el hotel, Sora provecharia para mostrarle a Leon todo lo que Kyoto tenia y verdaderamente no les dio tiempo, cuando llegaron al hotel, ya eran casi las 8 pm, apenas y tenian tiempo para preparase para la cena de Año Nuevo, Sora llevaba varios recuerdos para sus padres, abuelos y amigas, mientras que Leon, tambien llevaba varios recuerdos, pero sin duda alguna, los mejores recuerdos los llevaba en su mente y corazon, al compartir con Sora todos esos momentos…

Ya eran las 10 pm y Leon se ajustaba aquel traje, un hermoso traje en color negro, estaba a punto de salir de su habitación cuando escucho que otra puerta se cerraba, cuando se percato, miro a una hermosa jovencita de cabellos rosas, vestia un hermoso kimono en blanco y rosa con bellos bordados, el cabello iba recogido, la miro embelsado…

-¿Sora?

La chica volteo, miro al joven y los ojos de la chica brillaron intensamente

-¿Leon?

EL joven extendio su mano

-Vamos, es hora

Sora camino con gracia hasta llegar hacia donde Leon se encontraba… bajaron por el ascensor, variso jóvenes ahí presentes, miraron a la pareja, Leon y Sora tomaron asiento en una mesa que habia a un lado del restaurante, asi, llego la hora de la cena, eran las 11:58 pm cuando se anunciaba la casi llegada del Año Nuevo, todos los presentes tomaron sus 12 uvas ¡¡Las 12:00 am! Los asistentes comenzaron a comer rapidamente las uvas, pidiendo un deseo por cada una, para dar paso a un brindis y despues a la cena de Año Nuevo, todos se felicitaba, reian y se deseaban lo mejor… cuando Leon abrazo a Sora, la retuvo en sus brazos el mayor tiempo posible…

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

En un impulso, Leon beso a Sora tiernamente y la chica se aferro a él

-Te amo Leon… yo… hay algo que quiero hacer… yo…

Sora se encontraba sonrojada

-Yo tambien te amo Sora ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-N… no... yo… mejor te lo digo despues…

La fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor, ya eran las 2 am, Sora y Leon fueron los primeros en ir a descansar, tomaron nuevamente el ascensor, podian verse claramente en el cielo oscuro los fuegos artificiales…

-Que descances, Leon

Sora habria la puerta de su habitación cuando…

-Sora…

La chica volteo

-¿Si?

Ahora era Leon quien titubeaba, cerró fuertemente su mano… mientras que Sora veia a Leon con preocupación

-Hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana…

Ambos cerraron las puertas de sus habitaciones… Sora se sento en su cama… ¿Qué habia sido todo eso? ¡¡Habia estado a punto de decirle a Leon que lo deseaba con toda su alma! ¡Que no soportaba mas el estar alejada de él!

Agito un poco su cabeza, coloco una silla cerca de la pared y… vio algo que llamo su atención… ¿Una puerta? ¿Qué hacia una puerta ahí? Sin pensarlo mucho, busco la perilla, encontrandola fácilmente la hizo girar y… ¡Sorpresa! Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba en la otra habitación… pero… su sorpresa fue mas grande cuando Leon la descubrio…

-¿Sora?

Leon se habia quitado ya el saco… Sora sintio que su corazon latia aun mas rapido… sus manos se pusieron como tempanos de hielo y comenzo a temblar, Leon la miro preocupado

-¿Sucede algo?

Se acerco a ella y puso su mano en el rostro de la chica rapidamente, tomo las manos de Sora ¡Estaban heladas!

-¿Tienes frio?

Sora miro a los ojos a Leon

-N… no… mejor me regreso a mi habitación…

Quizo dar media vuelta e irse, pero una de las manos de Leon la aprisiono…

-¿Sora?

La chica intento evitar la mirada de Leon, aquella mirada que la hacia perder el tiempo y el espacio… Leon tomo por el menton a Sora e hizo que le mirara, los ojos de la chica evitaban verle

-¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?

Sora tenia los ojos cerrados, temblaba como una hoja… Leon se dio cuenta de ello y sin darle tiempo a Sora, la atrajo hacia si y le hablo con dulzura

-Si tienes frio ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? A mi tambien me sucede lo mismo cuando no estas conmigo, Sora, quiero hacer entraren calor a tu cuerpo…

Al escuchar estas palabras, Sora quedo paralizada, su corazon latia aun mas de lo normal y sin darle tiempo a nada, beso los labios de la chica dulce y tiernamente, como un acto de reflejo, Sora lo abrazo fuertemente

-Es eso ¿Verdad?

Lentamente, Leon beso nuevamente los labios de Sora, para despues, depositar tiernos besos en el cuello de ella, las manos traviesas de Leon comenzaron a deshacer el todos los nudos del kimono… Sora no se quedó atrás… lentamente comenzo a desabotonar la camisa a Leon… el chico sonrio, Sora hizo lo mismo… ambos comenzaban a perderse…

Leon tomo a Sora entre sus brazos y la deposito en la cama… para seguirla besando, una vez que se Sora habia quedado unicamente con la tunica, el chico acaricio los hombros desnudos de ella, mientras que ella ya se habia deshecho de esa molesta camisa, dejando a Leon unicamente con los pantalones.

Sora al verle asi, se incorporo y lentamente deposito tiernos besos en los hombros desnudos de él… acariciar, tocar… sentir, recorrer el cuerpo de aquel chico que la envolvia en sus besos, que delicada y tiernamente besaba su cuerpo…

Sintio un poco de frio al sentir sus hombros desnudos, pero unas manos calidas se posaron nuevamente en los hombros de ella, lentamente, fue despojando a Sora de todo aquello que llevaba encima, cuando Leon dejo desnudo el pecho de Sora, no dudo en besar cada parte del cuerpo de ella, sus hombros, sus senos, su estomago, recorrerla centímetro a centímetro… acariciar delicadamente cada parte…

-¡Ah!

Un gemido se escapo de los labios de la chica, se encontraba sonrojada, su corazon latia mas rapido, sentir los labios de Leon en todo su cuerpo hacia que deseara estar con él aun mas…

-L…Leon…

El chico la miró y antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, sonrio nuevamente y se dedico a darle placer a su futura esposa… las manos de la chica tomaban con fuerza la espalda de él… ya no podia mas… lentamente, Leon tomo algo entre sus manos y poco a poco comenzo a bajarlo… dejando al descubierto, algo que lo invitaba a ser tocado… la respiración de Sora comenzo a hacerse aun mas rapida… los cabellos de Leon caian sobre la piel de Sora, nuevamente volvio al pecho de Sora, la chica sintio como si una gran corriente electrica pasara por su cuerpo cuando Leon comenzo a acariciar sus senos y sin poder contenerse mas, ella busco los labios de Leon… el chico se encontraba sobre ella y ya no podia mas… esta vez, los besos de Sora fueron mas apasionados… beso el cuello de Leon y sin poder contenerse, se incorporo y para sorpresa de él, esta vez fue ella quien comenzo a desvestirlo… entre los besos de Sora, Leon sintio cómo el cierre del pantalon cedia ante las manos inquietas de ella, la chica exploraba cada parte de su cuerpo… y Leon se dejo llevar… el sentir la piel de ella rozar con la de él, hizo que la atrajera aun mas…

Rapidamente el pantalón cayo… dejando a Leon con un short de licra que marcaba perfectamente esa parte de su cuerpo… Sora no pudo resistirse mas y con un poco de dificultad logro deshacerse de ese molesto short, mientras él besaba y acariciaba su cuello, casi como si quisiera comersela…

Una vez que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, siguieron besandose, acariciandose, Leon tomo a Sora entre sus brazos y la sento entre sus piernas, ella comenzo a acariciar el pecho de Leon pero para Sora eso ya no era suficiente…

-¿Estas comoda?

Sora le miro

-Si…

Y Leon sonrio…

-Esta vez me dejaras a mi…

La chica sonrio, Leon por su parte, besó los senos de Sora haciendo que algo comenzara a salir por la entrepierna de la chica… las manos de ella bajaron hasta la entrepierna de él, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara… esta vez, poco a poco comenzo a acariciar el miembro del chico, haciendo con esto que se diera un respingo y se endureciera, dejando escapar un leve gemido…

-Sora… ¡Ah!

El chico ya no podia hablar… ya no podia mas, era en ese momento… finalmente Sora se acosto en la cama y nuevamente Leon estaba sobre ella…

-Yo… te amo… Sora…

-Leon

Ninguno de los dos podia ya… siguieron besandose y acariciandose, lentamente Leon entro en Sora… primero, la chica sintio un pequeño dolor para despues dar paso al mejor de los placeres… ya no podia, rapidamente, Leon entraba y salia de ella

-L… Leon…

-So… Sora

Varias gotas de sudor cayeron en la cama y otras mas en el cuerpo de la chica, por fin, ambos estaban en la misma sintonia y juntos habian logrado tocar por fin las estrellas… hasta llegar al maximo punto de felicidad…

Minutos despues Leon yacia acostado al lado de Sora, ambos dormidos, exhaustos, pero abrazados, en la mano de la chica extrañamente brillaba con mas intensidad aquella hermosa imagen del sol y la luna entrelazadas….

Notas de Lucy: ¡¡Por fin! El tan esperado lemon... bueno, la verdad este es el primer lemon casi explicito que hago, asi que por favor, si algo me falto AVÍSENME! Soy primeriza en este tipo de historias asi que por favor, si alguien quiere hacer sugerencias ¡¡¡Son bienvenidas! Ahora si, a todas ustedes les deseo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Un Feliz Año Nuevo! Que la pasen muy bien en compañía de todos sus seres queridos y que todos sus deseos y propósitos lleguen a realizarse ;)

**A Carito**: ¡¡De nada! ¡¡¡Animos, ojala que pronto pueda leer una historia tuya! Tu tambien cuidate mucho y bueno, aquí esta el lemon que prometi

**A Misato Kat chan**: ¡¡Que bueno que te guste! Y bueno, el matrimonio sera después... después de lo que acabaste de leer en este cap :P y me cuidare ;) muchas gracias!

**A AomeHb**: Je, je, como quien dice tuve suerte... aquí esta el 6º cap ¡¡Ojala te guste! Y claro, me gustaria charlar contigo pronto!

**A Nadeshiko Malfoy**: ¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡¡Pase muy bien la Navidad, gracias! Ojala que este cap tambien te haya gustado!

**A Arizu**: ¿¿Tanto asi? OoO la verdad me alegra que te haya gustado, ojala que este cap tambien!

**A angel-yanu: **¡Pues aquí esta el siguiente cap! Ojala te haya gustado y muchas gracias por lo shalagos ;)

A shiro-chan : Ya vez, mas bien creo que fue telepatia ;P que bueno que te ha gustado! Y como veras, la luna de miel se adelanto... de animes, pues veras: Sailor Moon, Evangelion, Gravitation, Trinity Blood, Escalfowne, Saint Sella, Zenki, Captain Tsubasa, Candy, Fruits Básquet, GTO, Jigoku Sensei Nube, Bronze, Vampire Hunter D, Macross apenas estoy viendo Get Backers y ya no me acuerdo de mas... 

Bueno, creo que es todo por el momento y repito, si falto algo en el lemon ¡¡POR FAVOR! Háganmelo saber porque como dije, soy primeriza en hacer lemons como este... y nuevamente ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	7. Chapter 7

Algunos rayos del sol se colaban en la habitación… un chico de cabellos grises yacia dormido, en su pecho, una chica de cabellos rosas dormia placenteramente, ambos tomados de la mano, poco a poco, Leon comenzo a abrir los ojos, miro a Sora y sonrio… ¿Realmente habia pasado todo eso? ¿Habia sido un sueño? No, el ver a Sora a su lado durmiendo en la misma cama, le decia que no habia sido un sueño… que Sora se habia convertido desde ese momento en su esposa aun sin estar casados… cerro sus ojos e intento recordar cada momento de lo sucedido… repentinamente, Sora comenzo a despertar… lo primero que hizo la chica fue mirar a Leon…

-Feliz Año Nuevo

Leon la atrajo nuevamente

-Igualmente

El chico la beso y Sora se recosto sobre Leon… ambos se tomaron de las manos

-Sora...

-¿Si?

-Te amo

La chica miro a Leon

-Yo tambien te amo… ayer… es decir, hace unas horas yo… Leon… soy muy feliz, me has hecho la mujer mas feliz en todo el mundo…

Esta vez Sora se acerco a Leon y lo beso y él acaricio los hombros desnudos de la chica…

-Sora… ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí el resto del dia?

Sora sonrio y asintio… pasaron las horas, hasta que dieron las 8 pm mientras Sora arreglaba los ultimos detalles en la vestimenta de Leon, el chico hacia lo mismo con ella, irian al templo a orar…

Cuando llegaron a la recepcion del hotel, varios extranjeros que ahí se encontraban veian a la pareja, ¡¡¡Realmente se veian tiernos! Ella con su kimono y él vestido con su traje… no faltó quienes los reconocieran, dieron algunos autografos y se tomaron algunas fotografias, minutos despues, Sora y Leon caminaban tomados de la mano por las calles de Kyoto, podia sentirse el ambiente festivo, varios niños corrian por las calles de la mano de sus padres, algunas parejas de novios regalaban curiosidades a sus novias, algunos matrimonios de varios años caminaba sonriendo, la felicidad de que un nuevo año habia dado comienzo, era totalmente visible en los rostros de todos los paseantes.

Cuando llegaron al templo, Leon quedo sorprendido al verlo, ¡¡¡Realmente hermoso! Avanzaron por el largo caminito de piedra hasta llegar al altar, Sora le explico a Leon cómo oraban, asi fue como Sora y Leon pidieron algunas cosas… incluso les dijeron su suerte….

"La felicidad ha llegado a tu vida, dentro de poco tiempo habra cambios importantes en tu vida"

Sora quedo sorprendida, realmente habia adivinado, la chica miro a Leon con cara de curiosidad, el joven no dijo nada, extendio el papel y…

"Tu familia sera numerosa, en este momento tu felicidad es completa"

Sora se sonrojo al leer el papel ¿Familia numerosa? ¿Es que Leon acaso…? Sora miro nuevamente a Leon, el chico la miro tambien y ambos sonrieron nerviosamente…

Cuando ya disponian a irse, Leon se acerco a Sora y al oido le hablo…

-Eso sera hasta que tu lo desees, amor…

-¿¡El que…?

Sora ya no pudo decir nada mas…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Soraaaaaaaaaaa!

A lo lejos una chica agitaba su mano

-¡¡¡Nanase!

Sora y Leon miraron a la pareja…

Nanase vestia un hermoso kimono tambien, Shiro iba con ella, casi lo jalaba de la mano…

-¿Qué hacen en Kyoto?

-¡Nana, ya te he dicho que no seas tan curiosa!

-¡¡¡Esta bien Shi, es que me dio gusto verlos! ¡¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Y efusivamente abrazo a Sora y a Leon, Shiro tambien los felicitó

-Vamonos Nana, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer

-¡Si!

Ahora era Shiro quien jalaba a Nanase, el chico se habia dado cuenta que tanto Leon como Sora querian pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y que, estando ahí ellos dos (y con la discreción de Nanase) todo se arruinaria, a lo lejos, Shiro volvio a agitar la mano, aun mas efusivamente lo hizo Nanase…

-¿Qué estarian haciendo aquí?

-Es seguro que pronto se casaran…

-¿¡Casarse?

-Si… ella lleva un anillo de compromiso en su mano…

Sora se sorprendio ¿Cómo se habia dado cuenta Leon de eso? Ella no habia puesto atención en ello

-Regresemos, ya es algo tarde…

-¡Si!

Comenzaba a hacer mas intensamente frio… Leon rodeo a Sora, tratando de cubrirla con su cuerpo para que no tuviera frio, ella, al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Leon, hizo que su cuerpo se erizara… el sentir la piel del chico con la suya, hacia que su corazon latiera mas rapidamente, aun tenia presente que hacia algunas horas se habia entregado a él, a la persona a la que tanto amaba… y no se arrepentia de ello

Cuando regresaron al hotel ya eran casi las 11 pm, cuando llegaron, habia mas movimiento del acostumbrado

-¿Qué sucede?

Sora miro sorprendida, veia que algunos meseros iban y venian con charolas, probaban el audio del salon

-¡Esas no!

Una chica de casi 25 años daba ordenes

-¡Eran las de color rosa, no morado!

-¿Quién dio la orden?

-Parece que habra un gran acontecimiento

-Si, eso parece

Un poco cansados por la larga caminata, decidieron que lo mejor seria pedir la cena a la habitación, asi, 15 minutos despues, un carrito cubierto con un hermoso mantel color blanco, velas rojas y una cena exquisita, aparecio en la habitación de Leon… ¡¡Esos fueron los mejores del viaje! Una vez que terminaron, decidieron ir a descansar… Sora beso tiernamente los labios de Leon

-Hasta mañana, que descances…

Leon rodeo a Sora

-¿Es que me vas a dejar dormir solito?

Sora sonrio y miro a los ojos al hombre que tenia enfrente

-¿Es decir…?

-Es decir, que ya no quiero que te separes de mi… ya no quiero dormir solo…

Sora se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de Leon… y nuevamente se entrego a él… al dia siguiente, el sol entraba por las ventanas de la habitación, cuando Sora se incorporó, encontro un papel, Leon ya no estaba, se percato que a su lado habia un hermoso vestido blanco, la nota decia:

"Buenos dias amor, este es un regalo de Año Nuevo, quisiera que hoy lo vistieras, quiero verte lo mas hermosa y deslumbrante que eres, te estare esperando en el salon del hotel"

La chica sonrio, miro el vestido ¡¡Parecia el de una princesa! Pero… ¿Un vestido asi a esas horas? ¿Cuál seria la sorpresa? Tomo un baño y comenzo a arreglarse, realmente Sora no tenia mucha necesidad de maquillarse, solamente paso tenuemente un lapiz labial y listo, bajo para reunirse con Leon, las puertas del salon se encontraban cerradas ¿Qué seria lo que Leon queria? ¿Y en el salon? Sora se percato que no habia nadie alrededor que le explicara nada, asi pues, Sora toco la gran puerta blanca de aquel salon tan elegante y…

Ante el asombro de la chica, un par de jovencitos abrieron las puertas de par en par, se dejo escuchar una tonada ¡¡¡¡La marcha nupcial! Y lo mas sorprendente ¡¡¡El salon se encontraba lleno de personas! Miro por ambos lados y ahí habia bastantes caras conocidas: Layla, Yuri, Kalos, Sarah, Ken, Katy, sus abuelos… Repentinamente, una mano toco la suya, rapidamente la chica volteo, mas grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien habia sido

-¿¡Papá?

El hombre asintio feliz

-Muchas felicidades por tu boda

Todos los ahí presentes se habian puesto de pie, miraban a la feliz novia, rapidamente, Mei, Marion, Rozetta, Ana y Mia se acercaron a Sora y le pusieron un hermoso velo que parecia la diadema de una princesa…. Mei le entrego un hermoso ramo de flores blancas

-¡Aprisa, no hagas esperar al novio!

Las chicas rapidamente se pusieron detrás de ella, mientras caminaba por una hermosa alfombra de color rojo… miro hacia el centro y ahí estaba, esta vez con un hermoso smoking que realzaba aun mas su galanura… ya no habia dudas, todo esto le habia caido de sorpresa a Sora…. Una vez que el padre de la chica la entrego con Leon, Sora miro interrogante al joven

-¡Buenos dias! Esta era la sorpresa que tenia para ti…

Sora le miro sonriente y algo nerviosa ya que lo sucedido minutos antes aun no lo asimilaba del todo, ambos tomaron asiento y la ceremonia comenzo….

Minutos despues, un gran aplauso se dejo escuchar en todo el salon… las palabas de: Puedes besar a la novia sellaron completamente aquella promesa de amor que comenzo jsuto cuando un angel le demostro al mismo dios de la muerte lo que realmente es el verdadero amor…

Notas de Lucy: Antes de que a alguien se le ocurra matarme, colgarme y/o cualquier cosa que se refiera a lo mismo, quiero pedir una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero realmente estas 2 semanas que no pude escribir nada, tuve examenes semestrales :s y bueno, pues he de contarles que con todo ese estrés, pues me enferme :p lo bueno es que despues de la tormenta viene la calma y gracias a esa calma estoy de vuelta, porque pase bien los dos examenes que me hacian falta! Y bueno, como veran la boda fue sorpresa, Sora no tuvo que preocuparse por nada ;) ¡¡Ojala les haya gustado este cap! Nota: tampoco ha terminado este fic… aun faltan algunas cositas mas, yo creo que en el siguiente capitulo, termina oficialmente… sigh….

A AomeHb: Je, je, je que bueno que te haya gustado! Ojala que ahora si tengamos tiempo para charlar ;)

A kittynaegino: ¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado! Gomen por la tardanza, ya esta aquí el cap 7

A kittyaome: ¡¡Si, que regrese! Queremos que regrese para poder vivir la emocion nuevamente! (como se va el tiempo ¿no?)

A ju-chan: ¡¡Que bueno que te este gustando! ¡¡Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos!

A Arizu: ¡¡Ojala que se haga realidad! Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones ;)

A Subaruchan: No te preocupes ;) suele suceder que a veces se nos olvida y bueno, Sora es la suertudota que se saco la loteria con Leon… sobre el momento, pues… dejame decirte que lo pense… en fin, por el momento ya viste la boda sorpresa… ¡¡Estamos en contacto!

A Nadeshiko Malfoy: ¡¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! A mi tambien me gustaria volver a platicar contigo por el msn ;) ¡¡Saludos!

A Carito: ¡¡Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos! Vaya que sí los necesite bastante estas dos semanas… ¡¡Me gustaria platicar contigo uno de estos dias!

A shiro-chan: ¡¡Me alegra saber que te gusto! Y ahí van mis datos ;) y no, no siento que sea una entrevista, asi que no te preocupes ;) Tengo 23 añitos, y sí tengo msn es: lucy(aquí va un guion bajo)oraki, el correo es de hotmail, no puedo escribir la direccion completa porque esta cosa se "come" la arroba y demas signos… sobre mi nacionalidad, pues soy de Mexico ;) ¡¡Me encantaria platicar contigo por el msn!


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando Sora y Leon salieron del salon, aun no podia creer lo que sucedia, ¡¡Ahora era la esposa de Leon Oswald! ¡¡Estaria a su lado para siempre!

Cientos de petalos de flores cayeron sobre el piso al paso de los nuevos esposos…

-¡Felicidades!

-¡Muchas felicidades a los dos!

-¡Sora, felicidades!

Cuando los abuelos de la chica se acercaron para felicitarlos, Sora les miro

-¡¡Felicidades hijita!

-¡Felicidades!

Yuri y Layla se acercaron a la pareja para felicitarlos

-Muchas felicidades a ambos

-Muchas gracias señorita Layla…

Sora se habia sonrojado, mientras que Yuri se acerco a Leon y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro

-Hasta que por fin te casaste… felicidades a los dos

-Gracias

Ambos se dieron un abrazo muy cordial, a pesar de que ya estaba casada, para la chica todo eso era sorprensivo…

-¿Sora?

La chica volteo hacia donde provenia la voz, miro a aquel chico, ahora su esposo, Leon la abrazo…

-Te amo

Y la beso tiernamente, todos los ahí presentes irrumpieron en aplausos y vivas, la chica se acerco a su ahora nuevo esposo… y tiernamente lo beso

La fiesta que se organizo en el hotel, fue sumamente comentada, todos los asistentes bailaron y cantaron hasta que el cuerpo resistio… durante la fiesta, Sora avento el ramo… todas estaban ahí esperando…

-1, 2 y 3!

El ramo salio por los aires, varias manos peleaban por tenerlo, sin embargo, quien tuvo la suerte fue…

-¿¡Mei?

Todas las chicas miraban sorprendidas… ¡Mei habia atrapado el ramo!

-¿¡Tiene algo de malo?

Mei se habia sonrojado, habia asistido a varias bodas, pero nunca le habia tocado el ramo… hasta ese dia… Horas despues, los amigos y conocidos de la pareja, asi como la familia de Sora, se encontraban en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Japon, nuevamente, Sora y Leon partian hacia su luna de miel…(je, je, je, la segunda luna de miel) los abuelos de la chica abrazon a su ahora nuevo nieto…

-¿Verdad hijo que si no nos hubieramos puesto de acuerdo no estuvieran casados?

Sora miro sorprendida a Aya

-¿Co…como?

-Asi es, ¿verdad amor?

-¿Tu tambien abuelito Azuma?

Sora veia con sorpresa a sus abuelos

-Asi es… este jovencito muy amablemente nos pidio tu mano y consejos…. Y nosotros, como tus abuelos, estuvimos de acuerdo…

-¡Ah! ¡Como recuerdo nuestra boda!

-Asi es Kumiko, fue tan hermoso…

Tanto Aya como Kumiko se habian sonrojado al recordar su juventud…

-En fin, ¡¡Queremos que se vayan de luna de miel a donde quieran!

-Solo un consejo…

Taki miraba al ahora recien formado matrimonio

-La confianza, el amor y el apoyo hacen que un matrimonio sea exitoso… ¡¡Muchas felicidades por esta nueva etapa en sus vidas!

Leon asintio, mientras que Sora casi llora de la emocion, repentinamente Rozetta abrazo a Sora

-¡¡Te vamos a extrañar!

-No te preocupes Rozetta, solo seran por unos dias…

-¡Muchas felicidades!

Ana, Mia y Marion tambien estaban ahí

-¡¡Y mas te vale que regeses el dia indicado, porque te estaremos esperando!

-Si, Mei

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, repentinamente, se dejo escuchar el numero del vuelo que los llevaria a Europa…

-Es nuestro avion, muchas gracias por toda la ayuda

-No es nada, hijo

Azuma avanza y le da unas palmaditas a Leon en el hombro

-Ustedes seran bienvenidos siempre que lo deseen

-Gracias abuelos, papás…

Los cuatro abrazaron a su unica nieta, le desearon lo mejor y minutos despues Sora y Leon subian al avion rumbo a Europa…

Ya en el interior del avion, Sora se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, mientras que Leon la tomaba de la mano y acariciaba el rostro de la chica, ella tambien le miro…

-Te amo

Y sin decir nada mas, Sora beso apasionadamente a su ahora esposo… Leon correspondio

-Soy el hombre mas feliz…

Mientras se separaban, Sora pregunto por curiosidad a Leon

-Dime ¿Cómo le hiciste para organizar la boda sin que me diera cuenta?

Leon sonrio

-Cuando llegamos a casa de tus abuelos, hable con ellos a solas, les dije que yo ya estaba dispuesto a casarme contigo y que ya te habia dado el anillo, que tu habias aceptado, pero queria que fuera sorpresa

-¿Qué mas?

Sora miraba sorprendida a Leon

-Tus abuelos aceptaron, se emocionaron al saber que su unica nieta ya estaba comprometida y me dijeron que harian todo lo posible porque fuera sorpresa la boda, asi que el dia que partimos de viaje para recorrer Japon, ellos fueron directamente a Kyoto y arreglaron todo, asi ya no habria problemas en cuanto llegaramos ahí…

-¿¡Y todo eso hicieron ustedes sin que me diera cuenta?

Sora miraba aun mas sorprendida a Leon, el chico asintio

-¡Realmente me diste una maravillosa sorpresa!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Sora abraza a Leon y el chico hace lo mismo…

Cuando llegaron a Francia, Leon condujo a Sora a un departamento que habia rentado, ese, seria su nido de amor cuando visitaran Francia

Paso un largo año hasta que…

-Aquí estan los resultados de los analisis

Una hermosa chica de cabellos rosas asiente impaciente

-¿Qué tengo Dr?

-Dejame decirte Sora que estas embarazada….

La chica se queda en shock ¿Embarazada?

-¿Es… esta seguro Dr?

-Si, asi es, no hay duda alguna, exactamente tienes 3 meses de embarazo…

Miles de lagrimas recorren el rostro de la joven… ¡Madre! ¡Que felicidad! Rapidamente se pone de pie

-Gra… gracias Dr… yo… quisiera que cuidara de mi embarazo…

-Claro que si… supongo que sera una sorpresa para tu esposo

-Asi es… yo… ¡Mama! ¡Voy a ser mama!

-Cuidate, no hagas nada de acrobacias ¿Entendido?

-Si, Dr, hare todo lo que usted diga…

La chica sale del consultorio con lagrimas en los ojos… rapidamente se dirige a su casa, su esposo apenas a llegado, cuando nota que ha estado llorando se acerca a ella

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué tienes?

La chica comienza a llorar aun mas…

Su esposo la mira asustado

-¡Por favor, dime! ¿¡Qué te ha pasado?

-Es que… es que

Su esposo la mira expectante

-¡¡¡¡Es que estoy embarazada!

La noticia ha sido tan grande, que Leon se queda en shock tambien, tanto asi, que no le da tiempo de nada a Sora, lleno de felicidad la carga entre sus brazos y la llena de besos

-¿¡Un hijo?

-¡¡Si!

-¿Y porque lloras?

-¡¡Es que por fin nuestro amor a dado frutos!

Tierna y amorosamente, Leon besa a Sora…

-Gracias, gracias Sora…. Gracias mi amor…

Esa fue la primera de muchas alegrias, con el paso del tiempo, la familia Oswald llego a tener otro integrante mas, el primero en nacer fue Pierre y la segunda fue Natsumi Oswald… ambos con el fisico y el carácter de Leon y Sora…

Fin

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola! Bueno, hasta aquí termina este fic, no pude terminarlo antes :s pero ya esta aqui! Gomen por la tardanza… Ojala que disfruten este cap!

**-A Arizu:** ¡Que bueno que te gusto! ¡Me alegra! Bueno, sobre el final, te cuento que si lo alargaba aun mas, no tendria fin… me seguiria con nietos y descendencia :p je, je, je, en fin ¡¡Ojala te que guste este cap tambien!

**-A AomeHb:** ¡Hola! sip, asi es, estuve enferma, por el estrés de un examen semestral… y despues de eso, la semana pasada se me doblo el tobillo y me cai :p en fin, no paso a mayores (un moreton), solo tengo que cuidar mi pie…

-**A hikarusosa:** ¡¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y sobre matar a Leon por no haber dicho nada… ja, ja, mas bien yo me hubiera desmayado… y pues bueno, ya viste que solo tuvieron dos niños…

**-A Misato kat chan:** ¡¡Hola! Ya me encuentro major, gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y si, vendra otro fic mas de KS! (solo espero tener las ideas bien hechas para hacerlo!)

**-A Carito:** ¡¡Hola! Ya me encuentro bien ;) gracias! Y la verdad a mi tambien me gustaria mucho platicar contigo! Y bueno, tambien me demore un poco (aparte de la escuela) porque la inspiración no me llegaba… ademas de que animicamente no me sentia bien… en fin (suspiro) creo que eso ya esta pasando y ya estoy tranquilizandome… (y vaya que lo necesitaba) ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! ¡¡Saludos!

**-A Doremi3:** Si te soy sincera, aquí no importa si llegas hasta el final, en verdad te agradezco mucho todos los reviews que puedas enviarme ;) y bueno, este no sera el ultimo fic de KS que vaya a hacer… ¡¡Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos! Yo tambien me presentare: Soy de Mexico tambien, específicamente del estado de Oaxaca, tengo 23 años, signo Virgo :p de animes favoritos.. pues tengo una larga lista, entre ellos Sailor Moon, Kaleido Star, Saint Seiya, Jigoku Sensei Nube… en fin… no terminaria si pusiera la lista completa… :p ¡¡¡Mucho gusto!

**-A kittynaegino:** ¡Muchas gracias pro el halago! Como lo prometi, aquí esta el 8º cap!

**-A Susume:** No importa si llegaste un poquito tarde ;) ojala que te haya gustado! Y muchas gracias por los halagos!


End file.
